


So Today is Dick Grayson’s Birthday

by narashikari



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Dick Grayson is a damn superhero, Gen, TW: Mention of Suicide Attempt, surprise crossover in the end, written for Dick's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narashikari/pseuds/narashikari
Summary: On Dick's birthday, a mysterious package appears on his desk.





	So Today is Dick Grayson’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr [@narashikari](narashikari.tumblr.com)

Dick eyes the plain white box sitting innocently on his desk, tied with a bow the same shade as his Nightwing icon.

He looks around his room, wondering who had gotten into it to leave it behind. Alfred says that none of the security measures had been breached, and that a thorough examination of the box has not revealed anything suspicious (though the butler also says he found nothing at all, which isn’t reassuring).

Hesitantly, he reaches for the envelope taped onto the box, and removes the card inside. Reading the words written on the plain card, his eyes widen and he sits down on the edge of the bed, at a loss for words.

 _Dear_   _Nightwing,_

_You don’t know me, but I know you. You saved me when I was a kid, talking me down from jumping off the church belfry. That was years and years ago, when you were still Robin._

_Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone who you are. I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you’ve done for me, and the cities you’ve protected all these years. I owe you my life. It only seems fair that I give you something in return, in addition to taking your secret to my grave._

_Happy birthday._

Dick looks at the box, and as curiosity overcomes him, he undoes the knot holding the bow together. The box, apparently held together by the bow, falls apart to reveal a framed photo.

It’s the Flying Graysons.

He gasps, lifting the frame and rubbing the polished frame. His mother and father and younger self were all smiling at him, posing for the camera for a young couple and what he assumes to be their child- an infant squirming in young Dick’s arms.

“They’d be proud of you,” a voice says behind him.

Dick looks back to see Bruce, dressed for dinner. He sits beside his eldest, looking at the photo in his son’s hands. “Bruce, you’re back early tonight.”

“I decided to cut my office hours today,” he says breezily. Noticing his forlorn look, Bruce asks, seriously, “Do you need a minute, or should I tell Alfred to set some food aside for you?”

He shakes his head. “No, I’m fine. Are the guests there already?”

Bruce chuckles, actually laughing. “Yeah. I had to stop your brothers from stomping up here. Jason was about to break out the kris and Damian was complaining about being hungry.”

Dick laughs in return. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be there in a sec.”

Bruce nods, gets up, steps out, and closes the door behind him.

Dick sets it on his nighstand by his bed, then stands to walk out his bedroom. He takes one last look at the photo, and whispers, “Thanks, whoever you are.” He closes the door behind him and joins his family for his birthday dinner.

* * *

On the other side of town, a young man smiles as though he heard something funny. His companion looks at his strange expression and asks, “What are you smiling for?”

He shrugs at his friend. “Oh, nothing important. Let’s go out for dinner. God knows the food here sucks.”

She looks at him and sighs. "Fine, as long as it's not buttery toast," she says with a little finger wave. "Damn it, you made me do it too!"

He laughs and puts on his blue jacket, grinning at his pink-clad companion. “Let’s go, before we get hauled into patrol again."


End file.
